Gone
by sleepingal0ne
Summary: The Weasley's, Harry's and Hermione's reactions to the death of Ginny. Oneshot


AN: So this is just a little one shot I wrote. It is everyone's reactions to finding out Ginny is dead. And yes, I know she didn't die but its fanfiction, I can do what I want! Oh and Fred is not dead!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry felt numb. The battle was over. He had defeated Voldermort. Everyone was cheering. Harry was just standing there staring at the person who had fallen beside him. Her long red hair lay beautifully. She looked as if she was sleeping. She was at peace. Harry fell down onto his knees. He took her hand in his and he let out a silent tear. His one true love was gone. And she was never coming back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron was standing at the other side of Harry when he saw him fall down. Now that Harry was down he had a clear look at who had fallen. His eyes fell upon the corpse of his little sister. He screamed. It was so loud in the Great Hall that nobody but Harry heard him. Ron ran round to the other side of Ginny and took her other hand. Little Ginny, little Ginny who used to fight with him over his toy broomstick when they were kids, was dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Molly Weasley walked into the Great Hall. She was searching for Ron and Ginny. Her other children were not far behind her. Gazing around the Great Hall, Molly saw the bodies of two of her greatest friends, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. She felt a pang in her chest for her friends and for their four month old baby boy, Teddy. He was too grow up without parents. How would he cope? Then Molly smiled, Harry had done the same and he had turned out just fine. She vowed to look after Teddy like she looked after Harry.

Continuing to look around the Great Hall, Molly's heart pained for all the people she saw dead or injured. Most of them had been wonderful friend to her and her children.

Molly's eyes came to rest on the body of her dead daughter. She collapsed where she stood. Her only daughter. Her brave little girl, who had fought for so long for the love of Harry and for the freedom of the wizarding world. Molly let out a huge sob. She didn't know what to do. Her daughter was never going to slam a door in a mood or scream that she hated everyone. Molly would miss her. She really would.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arthur Weasley was clearing up rubble in the Entrance Hall with a group of fourth years when he heard Ron scream. He pulled out his wand and ran into the Great Hall. Scanning around for the danger he saw his son, wife and the boy he called his own, sobbing around a body. Arthur's heart dropped. It had to be one of his family. He had a flashback. He remembered Molly going up the Grand Staircase a few hours ago with all the children in tow, except Ron and Ginny. He put two and two together. It was Ginny. It wasn't that he didn't want to cry. He just couldn't. Slowing walking over to where his daughter lay he put a comforting hand on Molly's shoulder. His eyes glistened with tears. His little princess was dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fred and George Weasley bounced down into the Entrance Hall. Then suddenly they stopped dead. Something wasn't right. They had always had brilliant hearing and not too far away they could hear their mother crying. That was never a good sign. She hardly ever cried. Fred looked at his brother. George was as white as a sheet. Putting a reassuring hand on George's shoulder, Fred made his brother move forwards. Walking into the Great Hall, their worst fears were confirmed. Their younger sister was dead. They would no longer have someone to help them play tricks on the others. They hadn't just lost a sister they had lost a best friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bill walked into the Great Hall. He was looking for Fleur, his wife. She was pregnant. Only he knew, and he hoped she was all right. He saw her sitting beside Hagrid at the side of the hall. He started to walk over towards her, smiling. They he looked at her face. She had been crying. Hagrid was comforting her. Hagrid was looking over towards the front of the Great Hall where the staff table usually sat. Following his gaze, Bill turned around and he saw something he had hoped he would never see. His little sister was dead. Bill had known that the chances were slim of them all getting out of the war alive. At that moment, he wished it was him that was dead. He though about Harry and about how much he had loved Ginny. Bill loved Fleur and he tried to imagine what it would feel like if he lost her. Shaking his head to clear it of those thoughts, he felt sorry for Harry. Bill always thought of others before himself. That was how he dealt with the grief.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione Granger was running around the corridors of Hogwarts searching for Ron and Harry. She cursed to herself that she didn't have the Marauders Map with her. She had given it to Ron. Running down the the Grand Staircase she decided to check the Great Hall. Jogging into it, she held her side and looked around. Her eyes fell upon The Weasley family, and Harry, huddled around someone. She walked over. It was hard to tell who they were around, but it was definitely a Weasley. She knew by the hair. As she got closer Hermione recognised the person lying there. It was her best friend, Ginny Weasley. Hermione slid down against the nearest wall and put her head in her hands. She let out a huge cry. She cried for Ginny, for Remus, for Tonks, for everyone person who had died in this war.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Weasley's were huddled around Ginny's body, with the exception of Percy who was still a git and Charlie who was in Romania. They had all lost someone special that day. Someone they thought would always be there. The Weasley family lost a huge part of itself and it would never be the same again.


End file.
